Someone to Love Me
by bren97122
Summary: Post Silent Hill 2, slight AU. Angela has survived her ordeal in Silent Hill and has returned to her miserable everyday life. Will an equally broken young man be the one to save her from the edge of destruction? Rated M for language, adult themes, and some sexual content in later chapters. AngelaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to take a walk home after work that day, for reasons that elude me. It may be the crappy week I was having working at the South Ashfield Architects. I was twenty one at the time, just out of college full of high hopes. Yeah, like those would help me. I thought I could be a good architect- always been my dream job. All I did though was screw up _everything_. Today, I managed to fuck up a deal with a potentially major client, and I'm pretty sure one more misstep and I'd be fired.

Attempting to take my mind off things, I stopped by my favorite diner. I sat down at a booth and the waitress came over to me. She was different. I'd only seen her a few times before, but she never served me. She looked young, twenty, I was pretty sure. Her roughly brushed short brown hair matched her dull, bruised, copper colored eyes, which drifted away from me. Her overall appearance was almost ragged. Her pallid skin became covered in goose bumps when she heard me greet her. The only color or cheerfulness in her was a bright red hairclip.

"Good evening." I said, trying to keep in bright spirits. Yeah, right. Like I could do that. She nodded and smiled meekly. "What would you like tonight?" she asked quietly. "Oh, I'd like a cheeseburger, no onions, small fries, and a Coke. Thank you." It took her a second for her to seem to register my request, but she jotted down the items on her notepad and went off.

She returned not so long after and put a turkey sandwich before me. I was pissed, but I remembered my manners and said politely "Oh, Miss, I ordered a burger and fries." The waitress looked at me oddly and her eyes opened up in fear. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry. Here, let me get you..."

"Angela? Did you screw up another order?" said an angry male voice. A tall, husky man strode over, looking upset. The waitress, Angela, hopped back at his appearance. She seemed terrified. "It's- I'm sorry, Mr. Benson. I wasn't thinking..." He snorted. "Heck yeah you weren't thinking! Hurry up and get his order!" he snarled. I was taken aback by his ferocity. I felt bad, so I said "It's nothing, really. She just messed up." The man shook his head as he watched Angela walk back to the kitchen. "I'm terribly sorry. I'll make sure you have a discount..." It truly didn't bother me anymore. This poor woman... Having this ass as a boss. I would look as ragged as she was too.

When I finally finished my meal, I headed out of the diner and decided to take a shortcut through the alleys. That's when I heard an angry voice behind the diner.

"What the hell was that, Angela? You've fucked up five orders today! I should fire you, you incompetent bitch!" I realized it was the manager that yelled at my waitress earlier. I felt terrible. I didn't want her to be fired because of me. I decided to hide behind a wall and listen on. "Please Mr. Benson!" she said. "Don't be mad. I'll- I'll get better, I swear!"

"I've heard that before out of you, Angela! But still! I get shitty work out of you. Why do I continue to pay you? Slip up one more time- see what happens." I saw Angela walking away on the brink of tears. Mr. Benson examined her retreating form and grinned before starting after her. "Wait a sec." She stopped in her tracks. "Come over here." She stepped over to him, arms folded across her chest and her eyes down. "I'm gonna fire you, Angela." he said. She looked up at him and tears formed in her eyes.

"No, No! Please! I don't know what I would do if you did!" she begged. Her boss looked at her chest and licked his lips. He grabbed onto her shoulders. "That is unless... You let me fuck you right now." The woman's eyes grew large and she attempted to squirm out of his grip. "You have a nice ass, Angela. I'd _love _to get a taste of that." He crushed his lips against hers, as she tried and failed to escape. "You _pig!_" she screamed, freeing an arm to slap him across the left cheek. He jolted back, but recovered; punching her in the face the same place she slapped him. "Shut up you whore! I know you love it!"

I couldn't stand there anymore and watch this woman get raped by her own boss. I intended to walk out, confidently and call him off, most likely with threats to call the cops. Instead I found myself running out, full of malice for this scum. "_What the fuck are you doing to her?_" I heard myself scream. He stopped attacking her and faced me, letting her go at the same time. I let my right fist collide with his gut, sending him tumbling to the ground. I stood over him and grabbed his shirt collar with both hands. "You... Fucking... Piece of shit..." I said through gritted teeth, sending punches into his face and finishing by slamming the back of his head into the pavement. He was out cold. I turned to the woman. "You okay?" I asked. She backed away. I took a step towards her and extended a hand. "Hey..."

She recoiled and put up her hands. "No, _no!_ Please, don't hurt me!" I was confused. Didn't she just see I just saved her from being violated? "Look, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. See? I stopped him." I said, pointing to her bloodied boss. "My name is Jack Winston. And you're Angela, correct?" I introduced myself, extending my hand again. She seemed to trust me enough. "Y-Yes." Angela said. She took my hand a lightly shook it.

"I think we should go to the police. That guy... He tried to do terrible things to you." I said.

To my surprise, she shook her head. "Why the hell not?" I asked in total shock. "I'm scared of him." she said. "Oh, Angela, I can guarantee that if we go to the cops, you'll never see him again." Still, she refused. Her manner seemed to be like that of a seven year old girl. "And I don't want to get in trouble again, _daddy_." Was she talking to me? "'Daddy?'" I asked. She shook her head. "Oh. I'm sorry. That was... Nothing."

I sighed. "If you don't want to go to the cops, do you want to go home? Where do you live, I'll walk you there if you want." At last, she seemed to agree with this. She nodded. "Alright. We'll do that. Let me just..." she said as she drifted off inside. I followed her inside and waited at the counter for her. She hung up her apron and I saw another female employee walk up to her. "Hey, Angela, are you leaving early?" She nodded. "Why?" she asked. Angela looked straight at her. "He tried doing it again." The other employee shook her head. "That's it; I'm calling the cops..." Angela didn't protest to this.

Soon we were walking down the quiet streets of Ashfield. She was distant, arms wrapped around herself and eyes fixed to the sidewalk. I tried to strike up conversation, but she simply ignored me. We reached her apartment, which wasn't too far from my own. I started to walk away, but she caught my arm. "No, Jack, don't leave just now." I was surprised. She didn't talk to me this whole time, but now she wanted me to stay with her? I obliged, however. We both walked up to her apartment, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears the whole time.

As soon as she opened the door and let me in, she broke down crying. "Oh mama, it was _horrible!_" she hollered as she hugged me. I was stunned at her response, so I simply awkwardly patted her on the back. "Daddy... He tried to do it to me again. But he stopped. And... Wait. You don't care, do you mama?" She let go of me. "You... You're not my mama."

Now she was figuring it out.

"I don't know what's wrong," I said, taking a step towards her. "but my name is Jack Winston. You said it a few minutes ago." I said. Angela shook her head. "Oh. Yes. Of course. I'm sorry." she slumped down onto a couch. "Don't leave."

"I won't." I said. She faced me. "Jack. I'm sorry." she said again. "For what?" I asked. "I called you my 'mama.'" She grinned. "Can you believe how silly that is?" I took a seat next to her. "It's fine. You're scared. I can see that."

"My boss." she said. "He reminded me of my own father... He hurt me a lot." She suddenly looked up at me and got up from her seat. "Oh. You didn't have to hear that."

"It's okay, Angela. I won't judge you." She shook her head again and paced around the room. "He was horrible. I just don't want to be reminded of him again. He never loved me. Pig." Angela said with a miserable expression. I didn't really know what to say. "Well... I'm sorry Angela. Everybody needs someone to love them." I said. For some reason, I could almost relate to her. I can't say that I had a wonderful childhood...

I turned to leave. "Well, Angela, I should get going. If you're going to work tomorrow, I'll swing by to talk to you. See how you're doing."

I didn't even hear her come up behind me.

Angela threw her arms around my neck and shoulders, nuzzling her head against my left shoulder.

"Please don't go... Please. You're the only person who has been nice to me in a long time. Just don't leave me now..."

I had known this girl for a total of one hour. She had become attached to me, this quickly. How? Why? What did I have to offer? All these questions bombarded me at once. To my own disgust, her cold touch and the feel of her against my skin was not entirely unwanted. "Don't go..." she repeated, crying again. I turned around and returned her embrace, the only thing I could do at the moment. "I won't go." I finally said. She looked at me, her copper eyes searching into my dull green eyes. "R-really?" she stammered. "Yes. Really." I said. She buried her face into my chest. "Thank you... Thank you..."

The next thing I remembered was waking up in Angela's bed, her right next to me. She begged me to lie down and sleep in the same bed as her. Nothing more, not that I sought anything more. The early dawn light spilled over her sleeping face. She looked peaceful. For once. I remembered what I said earlier. _Everybody needs someone to love them. _Like I could actually love someone. I never got that in life, so I felt no need to give it away. But Angela... She made me feel different. The way she looked at me, the way she held onto me and begged me not to go made me feel her pain. Maybe, just maybe...

I could love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This might end up being a four part story of varying chapter length. I'll have to see what happens. Please, please review. Any feedback much appreciated. I love all my reviewers! **

* * *

Angela sat sleeping next to me for an unknown amount of time. I considered leaving her as she slept but decided against it. I decided to caress her hair, which felt like straw against my hand. She batted away my hand, grunting in what sounded like frustration. I checked the time. It was about 10:30 AM. I was already late for work, so I decided that I would just call in sick. I waited for Angela to wake up. She didn't. I tapped her shoulder, which woke her up. She sat up and embraced me. "Hi, Jack." she said drowsily. I hugged her back. I still wasn't sure what to do with her. I sincerely couldn't remember the last time I have ever been this close to a woman. Even if this was only some waitress I just met. I didn't even know her last name for God's sake.

She let go of me, and I did the same to her. "Can I use your phone?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sure. It's right by the window over there." Angela said, motioning out to a hallway. I went out, but noticed she had glassy eyes, with tears clearly building up in them. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, lifting up her chin to face me. Even with her tears, she smiled back at me. "Yes. Yes, it'll all be better in just a bit." Angela walked out in an almost trance like state. Wary of this, I walked out and called up my boss's office. "Um, hello, Mr. Callaghan, I just got back from the doctor, he says I have a stomach virus. Can't come in today. Sorry I couldn't call up earlier." I said, trying to sound as drowsy as I could. My boss grunted on the other line. "Okay, Winston. I'll see you tomorrow? We have a new project to start." I coughed to make it seem convincing. "Yeah. Probably."

"See you tomorrow, then. Feel better." I thanked him and hung up. I was about to call Angela's name, but I heard a crash coming from her bathroom. I walked hurried over, saying her name once. No response. I saw her white button down shirt that she wore as part of her waitress uniform discarded near the bathtub. I ran into her bathroom and was shocked at what I saw.

Angela was sitting on the ground, wearing her bra and pants with a glass shared shoved into her left wrist. Blood was seeping out of the wound and collecting on the floor. "Shit, shit, _shit._" Was all I could say. I came over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh God, Angela... No..." I tried to help her up, but Angela slapped me away with her uninjured right hand. "Get away from me!" she said through a sob. "Just let me die! Don't rob me of my last free choice!" she hissed. I still held onto her. I saw her mirror was shattered. That explained the glass shard.

"Angela..." I muttered. She had obviously attempted suicide at this very moment, out of the blue. "Angela, let me help you."

"You can help me by leaving and never looking back. It's fine. They won't have to find my body. No one would care anyway." she snapped at me.

"Angela, look at me. _Look at me._ Why are you doing this?"

Her expression darkened. She wiped a blood stained right hand across her forehead. "I was given the chance in Silent Hill. I didn't take it. Look at me now, huh? Really helped." she said, looking off past me.

"Did you say Silent Hill?" I asked, probably not the time for it. I reminded myself to ask her later. "No, I'm not letting you die on me." I helped her up again, but she broke out of my grasp. "No, _no!_" she shouted. "Let me die... just let me die..." I leaned her and kissed her on the lips, quickly and finding no pleasure in it. She felt cold and clammy. She was going to die if I didn't act fast. "You kissed me... You pig..." I ignored her, taking advantage of her stunned silence to grab her shirt, rip off the sleeve and take out the glass shard. Before she could react, I held her wrist tight and wrapped the shirt around the wound, which wasn't as deep as I thought it was. The blood stained her shirt scarlet, but the bleeding was contained. There was blood everywhere, but no, she wouldn't die. Not as long as I was there. I walked her out to the living room, where she broke down into tears again. I put an arm around her shoulder and held her close. "It's okay, Angela. I'm here for you." She kept sobbing. "I- I don't know what happened, Jack. I gave up."

I sat her down on the couch, grabbing her phone and calling for an ambulance. She placed her head on my shoulder and kept on crying. I stroked her brittle hair. I felt like I was going to cry with her. And I wanted to.

The paramedics arrived with a stretcher and a large medical supply. I stood up to go with her as she was wheeled out, but was held back by the paramedics. Said it would put "Too much stress" on her. Yeah. Sure.

I walked back to the bloody bathroom, wondering what I would do next. I noticed that her red hair clip was on the counter, by the sink. I picked it up and pocketed it. I thought of St. Jerome's Hospital, the nearest hospital to her apartment. I would go visit her. No doubt. I sat down on her couch. I looked at my bloodstained hands. And I cried. The only thing left to do at that point.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to work the very next day, lethargic as ever. As soon as work was finished, I went to St. Jerome's Hospital to visit Angela. I walked in there around 4:30, heading up to the front desk and asked the nurse there if I could see "Angela..." I then realized as I tailed off that I never learned her last name. Luckily, there was only one Angela in care- Angela Orosco. The nurse scanned her computer and said "Second floor, room 210, honey." I thanked her and walked off. I passed several more patients and several empty rooms until I found Angela.

She was sitting up in bed staring out of the window. "Hey, it's me." I said. Angela gazed at me and said "Hi, Jack." In a dreamy voice. I went over and pulled up a chair. "I'm sorry I couldn't come over earlier," I said, "Work was a killer today. And I'm also sorry I didn't get you flowers or something."

"It's fine Jack." she said. "I don't need anything." Angela looked back out the window. I shook my head. "No Angela, I should've. It would be the right thing to do. I noticed her left wrist was covered in fresh bandages and several tubes ran from machines into her arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She sighed. "Better. But I never said thanks. Thanks for saving my life even when I didn't want you to. That was stupid of me to say those things." I gripped Angela's right hand, holding it tight. "Angela, you don't have to fight through this alone. I'll be here for you. Any time."

"Jack," she began, "I just don't want to be alone anymore. You came and stayed with me this whole time. Don't leave me, don't be like everyone else I've known." She sounded like she sounded a few days ago. Begging for me to stay with her. Something inside me told her I couldn't leave her, I couldn't abandon her now. No, I felt like I needed her as much as she needed me. I gently hugged her and said "I'll make sure you'll never be alone, ever. I promise this, Angela." In truth, my mind told me I couldn't actually keep this promise. I never did in the past. Love was a foreign and strange concept to me. Another side told me I could keep this promise. I could give Angela, my Angela, everything and more. I could love her, protect her, and shelter her, all those things. "When you leave here, I'll take you home to live with me. Does that sound alright?" I asked her. "Really?" she responded with a note of excitement in her voice. I nodded. "Really." She smiled at me, the first real and full smile she had given me.

She checked the clock. "You really should get going. The hospital will be throwing out visitors soon." she said. I nodded, feeling sorry to leave. "Okay, Angela. I'll see you real soon." I turned to leave, but I almost forgot. "Oh yes," I said, "I almost forgot to give you this back." I dug out her red hairclip and with some effort, put it into place over her right ear. I pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "Goodbye for now, Angela." I said. I considered it and then kissed her on the forehead, which she winced at, and I was out.

In the months that followed, she moved out of her old, bloodstained apartment and moved in with me. My apartment wasn't that big, but it was enough for us and Angela was content to share a bed with me, although there was always a considerable gap between us. We were something that was a morph of roommates and lovers. We would hug and kiss and snuggle up together on my couch during the cold Maine winters when my heat gave out. But other than that, there were no real signs of affection between us. We never held hands or anything like that went we went out in public. I took her to dinner sometimes, but that's all it was. Dinner and a little bit of discussion.

My friends and coworkers who had seen me with her commented to me about my "girlfriend," which I always waved off and skirted around, which also always raised questioning looks. I don't know if I would have considered Angela a "girlfriend." She was still a very strange woman, even though I loved her more and more every single day. She would never reveal anything about her family and got very defensive if I inquired. She also wore the same kind of clothes every day when not at work- frumpy sweaters and jeans of multiple colors. I bought her lighter clothes for the summer, which were never touched.

But still, I tried my best to keep my promise to her. I feed her, gave her shelter, kept her warm, tried my best to keep her happy, and most of all tried my best to give her my love. I had to give her credit, though. She was the one to bring me out of the shadows of self doubt and self loathing. In taking her in and caring for her was a way of redeeming myself of what I saw as my inability to love my family in the past, which is something I regret to this day.

Angela was very different on certain days, exhibiting polar opposite personalities. Some days she would go further over the edge, refusing to eat, yelling and cursing at me, or trying to punch or slap me. But I always got her back to her normally relatively reserved self, and after Angela's tearful apologies, we would kiss and make up. Some other days, she would act like a flirt, kissing me slowly when I got home and occasionally nipping at my neck. I don't know what bought about these sudden and sometimes violent mood swings. I can't say hated the violent Angela or loved the flirty Angela. Although, I found that, to my disgust, that I actually sometimes enjoyed those long kisses and love bites from the flirty Angela. I had never had a "girlfriend" or whatever you would call it before Angela. I never really knew what it felt like to love a woman...

One night about a year after Angela moved in with me, I came home from work at the architects' office on a dark, snowy December night; I came home to Angela sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee with both hands close to her chest. She put it on the coffee table when she saw me. She glided up to me and threw her arms around my neck in an embrace. "Welcome home, daddy. Did you have a good day at work?" I played with a strand of her coarse hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Angela, love, it's me. Jack." Her eyes brightened "Oh, of course. I missed you, Jack." It really scared me at times when Angela referred to me as her "daddy."

"I missed you too, Angela. Did you eat dinner yet?" I asked. She nodded. "Did you?" I asked more sternly, making sure she wasn't trying to starve herself again. I would not let that happen under my watch. She pointed to the dirty dishes in the sink, left out for me, nonetheless. "Good, good." I said, breaking away from her grip. "I'm going to shower, and then we'll see if there's a movie to watch, okay?" I typically had to dictate the night to her, to prevent Angela from becoming "lost." She nodded again, returning to her place on the couch.

I showered and got dressed sitting down on our bed struggling to get a t-shirt on. I heard footsteps enter the room, obviously Angela's, so I turned to face her. I barely had time to turn around when she ran over and jumped onto the bed, toppling me over and kissing me hard on the lips as she began to tug at the hem of my jeans. In shock, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off me. "Angela!" I said, gasping for breath as if I just ran a marathon. "What the hell are you doing?"

She cupped my left cheek in her hand, leaning down and pressing her breasts against my own chest. "Jack..." she said, sounding almost disappointed. "What?" I gasped. "Don't you want this?" she asked me. I was confused by the question. Want what? Sex? _Her?_

"This- No... It's too soon." I said quietly. "We can wait."

"Until when, Jack?" she asked me.

I didn't know the answer. I tossed the idea of asking her to marry me sometimes. It wasn't like I seriously put any thought to it. "When?" Angela asked me again. I remained silent this time around. "Exactly." she said. "You might leave, I might leave, who knows? Our time together is precious. Why can't we just enjoy it?"

I found myself saying she was right.

"You're- You're right." I said. Angela smiled. "Of course I am." She quickly peeled off her beige sweater. I had only seen her in a bra once, and that was when she tried to kill herself. Wasn't exactly the right moment either. My hands gripped her sides and worked their way up. I was surprised to see Angela's had rather pleasant features that she kept hidden under her sweaters. When I thought this, I cursed myself on the inside for thinking such things. She had a body that was finely curved and had rather supple breasts. I noticed that she had also begun to tug off my jeans.

I didn't know where _this _side of Angela had come from. Considering her multiple personalities, I didn't know who she was directing this lovemaking to, nor did I want to think about it. I would've liked to think it was to me and me alone. I don't remember much about that night, besides her tortured moans and the way her fingernails dug into my back.

I awoke in the morning, having slipped into a coma after finishing the act. Angela was asleep next to me, with her back to me. I touched her shoulder and brushed at her hair. She batted it away, probably involuntarily as she was still asleep. I rolled over and looked out the nearby window, listening to the early morning traffic passing by. It was a Saturday, so I stayed next to her until she woke up and when she did, she remained in silence and simply kissed me. At that moment, I knew that I could not back down from her. I was a part of her and she was a part of me. I had prevented myself from asking her about Silent Hill and what happened there, but I knew the truth would have to come out.

Not now, not tomorrow, not anytime soon for all I knew, but sometime, it had to.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Angela suggested we go to the park. This came as a shock for me. Angela actually wanted to go somewhere without me having to force her. I obliged, needing some fresh air after a stressful week at work. As we finished getting ready, I came up behind her and hugged her around the shoulders with a single arm. "How are you feeling?" I asked. She took my arm in both her hands. "Better." she said quietly. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack. Thanks to you." she turned and took my hands. "As long as you're here, I'll feel better." I smiled, but let go of her hands. "Let's go, okay?" I said. She nodded. "Let's."

We headed down to the local park, still gray and white from the last remains of winter. She kept close to me, one hand around my left arm as I kept it in my jacket pocket. Her cold breathes were visible as she leaned in against my shoulder. I wondered where these sudden signs of affection were stemming from. Maybe it could be owned up to our night together weeks ago. We were definitely closer together as lovers after that. Could be. How would I know how she worked?

We leaned over a railing that overlooked the partially frozen over lake. We stood there for a moment, silent and observant. I wanted to bring up Silent Hill to her, but I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment of natural beauty. She sighed. "Isn't it beautiful, Jack?" she asked me. I gripped the cold railing, watching the mist mingling with the ice and the bare trees. "It is. _Almost_ as beautiful as you, Angela." She laughed dryly. "You sound so bad when you say things like that, you know that?" I had to laugh at Angela's attempts at humoring me. At least she tried. "Yeah, I know." She smiled in reply and began to walk away, meaning it was time to move on.

And move on we did.

She took my hand and wordlessly dragged me on. As we walked further down into the park, I decided that it was time to talk about Silent Hill, whether she wanted to or not. I had to know, now or never.

"Angela, I remember when you and I first met; you mentioned the town called Silent Hill. What was that all about? I'd really like to know what you meant."

Angela stopped dead in her tracks and let go of my hand. "Did you say Silent Hill?"

"I did."

Her big, muddy eyes grew large, then narrowed.

"Do you know the truth about that place, Jack?" she asked me cryptically. I sighed. Angela had to be just paranoid right now.

"I was born and raised there- I guess I never told you," I said.

"That place is hell on Earth, Jack," she said, turning around and walking back to the edge of the railing. I really hated how Angela would dance around her words like a mad person, never giving me a straight answer.

I walked up behind her and put my arms around her shoulders and made her turn around to face me. I stroked her cheek absentmindedly. "Angela, what does that mean?"

"I've been there. Once. Looking for my momma," she said. "I came there running."

"What is that supposed to mean, Angela?"

She seemed to ignore my question. "There are things there you would not believe to exist. Monsters and demons, fire and darkness, and fog. Fog everywhere, seeping into _everything_. And I barely escaped with my life. The town almost killed me. And I thought it would eventually take me. But here I am, two years later, and I'm still alive."

Angela finished her speech. She looked down and got that look in her eye when she had her "moments." Cautiously, I put two fingers under her chin and rose up her head to look me in the eye. "Hey," I began to say, "It's okay, calm down and explain to me what that just meant. I want you to tell me," I finished as calmly as possible. I really hated doing this, talking to Angela like a child. But truly, I was taken aback by her ravings about Silent Hill. That was hometown, the town I was raised in and grew to love and appreciate.

I knew Silent Hill had a very... Vivid history, to say the very least. Stories of ghosts, cults, disappearances, and mysterious events stained the history of the town. But I didn't believe any of it. I just thought they were stories dreamt up and retold in high school locker rooms day in and day out.

And yet, here was my love telling me they were true. I didn't want to believe her, I just wanted to deny it and pretend like she was just being crazy again. My curiosity was still unsatisfied. I pursued her further.

"What was it that bought you to Silent Hill?"

Her eyes grew wide again and she tried to worm out of my grip. "No, Jack. It's not something I should talk about."

I tightened my arms around her just a little more to stop her from moving. When she stopped fighting, I drew her in for a hug. "Angela, stop this, please. You _know_ you can tell me anything. Was this... About your family?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yeah, it was, okay? And I'm not sure if you should know."

I took her hand and led her to a bench where I made her sit down. "Well I want to know. Tell me. Please, Angela. I can help you get through with this."

Finally, I got her to speak. "Well. It's about my dad. You see, my father is named Thomas. And the thing is- he was a drunk. He drank every moment he could get. It was the only thing he could do, it seemed. And when he got really drunk, he would get really angry and mad and do things to me. He would chase me into my room and... And he would tell me what a _pretty girl_ I was."

"What did he do to you Angela? Does he still do it?"

She violently shook her head as if she was trying to banish the thought from her mind. "He did evil things to me, Jack. Things I do not want to try and remember. He did things that no one, man or women should have to suffer through. And no, Jack, he doesn't do things like that to me anymore," she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

She leaned back against her seat and said casually "He's dead and I killed him."


End file.
